Love Me, Dear
by SkyeEHeart
Summary: Mikasa has finally found her long lost dad namely Levi. However, not everything will turn out well with Levi trying hard to win back the heart of his daughter's mom, Petra who hated his gut so much. So in the end, it was two against one. How is Mikasa going to fixed this? A stubborn mom plus ignorant dad under one roof are one hell of a job.
1. Chapter 1

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction:<strong>

**Hello there, I am a new sort of writer/author and this is my first time writing an AOT fictions. This story is mainly about the modern world so no titans are going to eat anybody.**

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this; this is a family story about Levi, Mikasa and of course if there's Levi, there's gotta be Petra in it. I'm a huge fan of Rivetra. **

**So here it is, the first chapter of **_**Love Me, Dear**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**Mikasa and Levi**_

* * *

><p>Mikasa is nervous; well of course she is nervous.<p>

She is finally going to see him; her **father**. The one that she thought was dead, the one that her mother lied to her about.

She was mad and angry when she found out that her father was actually alive. It was more hurtful not knowing it from her mother's own mouth. She found out about this herself, all thanks to her sharp eyes when it comes to cleaning.

An old diaries always hide something precious secrets in it.

It was her mother's old diaries.

But then again, Mikasa couldn't be mad at her mother because there's probably a very good reason why her mother was lying to her in the first place. So she decided to put that matter aside.

First thing first, Mikasa wanted to meet this man.

This **Levi Ackerman** guy.

* * *

><p>"102, 103- ahh this is it." Mikasa said cheerily. She finally found the apartment she's looking for. "Okay. This is it. You can do this."<p>

She was hesitated at first whether to knock the door or not. But she already goes this far, she couldn't back out now. Plus she needed; have to see him or she will kill herself for not being brave enough. "Come on Mika, this is nothing compared to seeing the principal at school." She said to herself.

On her left hand, was the picture of her supposed to be dad? It was an old picture but still, this could work, she found it in her mom's old diaries.

With a deep sigh, she slowly lifts up her hand and knocks the door.

Two minutes passes by-

No one answers the door and that's irritated her. Mikasa was famous for her short tempered problem; so she decided to knock the door harder and louder this time.

"_Yeah I heard you!" _

A male voice was heard from inside, the man sounded angry and Mikasa bit her lips for being so ignorant; what if her dad was a vicious scary man? She thought for awhile.

Suddenly the door was open-

"What!" A short guy opens it. He looks at Mikasa from head to toe like he was about to eat her. "What do you want kid? I'm not buying any cookies."

Mikasa was dumbfounded; is this her dad?

He is short; Mikasa said to herself. How the hell did mom falls in love with this shorty?

The man who stands in front of her was quite short but a bit taller than her or her mom. He has straight black hair styled in an undercut and sharp. He looks exactly like in the picture she was holding to. So she probably got her black hair from his gene. Moreover, she finds him scary especially with his intimidating grey eyes.

"Hey you!" He snaps his finger at Mikasa, "Are you mute or something?"

And he is rude! Mikasa shouted in her head.

"I-I am sorry. A-Are you Levi A-Ackerman?" She asked, trying her best not to stutter much.

The man suddenly, crossed both his arms and stares deeply into her eyes making her shivered, "And what if I am?" He asked with a deep slow scary voice.

Mikasa shut her eyes for awhile and took a deep breath; she keeps chanting in her head to not being scared by this shorty. Then she opens up her eyes and showed him the picture she's been holding to-

"W-Where did you get this?" He asked; he looks a bit surprised. "Who are you?" He asked her another question.

Now that got his attention; Mikasa jumps in joy up in her mind.

"Hi, my name is Mikasa Ackerman and I am your long lost daughter."

"W-What!" Screamed Levi and then-

"Did he just fainted?"

.

.

Somewhere else,

Petra just got back from her business trip at Sina. She was tired but at the same time excited to see her teenage daughter that she missed so badly.

"Mikasa! I'm home!" She yelled eagerly, "I got you something. Come here!" She yelled again.

While waiting for her daughter to come, she glance herself at the nearest mirror on the wall, "Mikasa, come here. Oh my, I think my hair's gotten longer." Said Petra slightly touches her ginger colored hair.

However, there is no Mikasa coming to her. "Well, that's weird. Usually she'd be here if I called for her." Petra mumbled to herself. Curiously, she put down her bags and heading towards Mikasa's room.

Mikasa's room was smaller than Petra's but seems spacious because of the not much stuff in it; her daughter hated messy rooms. Petra smiles when she saw Mikasa's room was in a good shape; neat and tidy.

"Where is that girl?" She asked herself.

Suddenly a bright pink envelope catches her attention; it was intended for her. There's a word 'mom' written on it and it is from Mikasa.

Petra picks the envelope and opens it, "What a kid, leaving me such letter." She giggles thinking how sweet her fifteen years old daughter could be despite her too much arrogance sometimes.

She reads it and to her horror-

"She what!" Petra screamed loud enough to break the glass windows.

And then she fainted.

.

.

_Dear mom,_

_I am very sorry. By the time you read this letter I am probably not at home and could be somewhere in Sina._

_Why am I in Sina? Well, I just found out about a certain someone. Someone name Levi Ackerman- ring a bell? Yeah, I just knew that he is my real blood related dad. How could you lied to me mom?_

_You know what, I am not that sorry. You're the one who is supposed to be sorry and apologize at me._

_I thought we were family, best friend forever and you just broke the 'girl's code' because you lied to me. And bff don't lied to each other, they trusted with each other._

_So anyway, don't bother looking for me- I am so mad right now. Come see me after a month. So I'm going to dad's. I knew he is at Sina and I will find him._

_Sincerely,_

_Mikasa Ral-Ackerman_

_P/S: I took your laptop with me._

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me your views on this.<strong>

**Next chapter – **_**Roommates**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I'm so glad that some of you find this, interesting. Thank you very much; to all you lovely readers. To tell you the truth, I was quite nervous actually whether this story is likeable or not. But then again, I'm sorry for my bad English-grammar things.**

**I can only update this story on weekend because I have school on weekdays- sorry. So anyway, enjoy the second chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

_**Roommates**_

* * *

><p>At Levi's apartment.<p>

"How old are you?"

Levi asked his now supposed to be long lost daughter whom he just met awhile ago. It was a bit shameless knowing that he pathetically fainted in front of his own daughter- he was shocked of course. This is very unexpected. The girl looks exactly like him; black silky hair, intimidating fiery eyes and her height- maybe she's still growing-

"I'm 15 years old." Replied Mikasa. She couldn't help but feelings a little uncomfortable to be facing with her dad. Especially when the guy keeps frowning at her.

Levi's apartment was surprisingly clean and neat. At first Mikasa thought it was going to be very bachelor-ish and messy since he was living alone but her thoughts were all wrong. Her dad is a clean freak but she likes it this way; maybe she is his daughter after all. Both like to be in a tidy environment.

Mikasa then pointed her finger at him, "And what about you? How old are you?" She asked her dad; she had to know his age because based on his look but mostly his height- he seems young.

"I'm 35, so I take it you were born when I was- urm- 20." He answered confidently, "And I supposed your mother was 20 too that time." He mumbled the last part slowly but Mikasa was quick enough to catch it.

"No actually she was 19. She's a year younger than you, you know."

Her words making Levi to awkwardly cough; he cursed himself for not remembering such important stuff. "Right. So how is she? Did she know you're here?"

Mikasa was stunned for awhile; did he even know who my mother was? She thought-

"She's fine." She replied bluntly, "I actually ran away from home." Levi was about to say something after hearing the run-away-from-home part but Mikasa hurriedly cut him first, "Don't worry, she knows where I am. I wrote her a letter so she's probably on her way here." She smiles, giving him a double thumb up.

"S-She's c-coming h-here?"

* * *

><p>With Petra at the train station.<p>

"I need one adult ticket to Sina." Petra said harshly to the shocking counter lady, "Now!" She yelled tapping the counter.

"Didn't you just get back from Sina?" The counter lady asked but nervously ducks her head lower after seeing Petra stares at her lazily.

Petra sigh, she is not in the mood for such conversation; the counter lady can cursed at her all she wants. Petra doesn't mind at all because she is beyond furious right now. Her daughter just ran away from home.

And what anger her the most is that she took her laptop-

"There's too much secrets in that thing." Petra whispered silently, "Mikasa, you are so grounded after this." She mumbled to herself.

After getting her ticket, she quickly rushes towards the train station-

Once she's in her seat; she took out her phone from her tote bag and start dialling, "I hope she's okay over there."

* * *

><p>Back at Levi's apartment.<p>

"So I guess we're roommates now." Mikasa said cheerily after done unpacking her stuff. Levi decided to give her one of the empty room for her if she's planning to stay here longer.

Well, he hope Mikasa could stay here longer because then her mother would have to come here and that could be a good thing for Levi-

Mikasa glad that her dad could afford such places to stay. The apartment itself is bigger compare to her mom's apartment. Here, there are three bedrooms, two bathrooms, one kitchen separated from the dining room, one living room and there's even a balcony that was big enough for her to have a party.

Much to Levi's dismay, her daughter is driving him crazy; the fifteen years old is now excitedly running around the house, checking every single room there is forcibly making him follows her every steps.

However, Levi couldn't take it anymore so he pulls one of her arms and force her to sit at the dining table, "Sit. Stop running around. What are you? A kid?" He sighs and grunted making Mikasa pouted cutely at him.

"I'm thinking about establish some rules around here. As long as you live under my roof; you have to behave yourself. You're a teenager not a little kid so no running in the house." He said sounded a little strict but Mikasa find it very amusing watching her dad acting all tough and commanding.

He put both hands on his hips, "I will write all the rules later on and I expect for you to follow it. It's just some basic rules things."

"Don't I get to say anything about this rules you're talking about?" She talks back; crossing both arms.

Levi pinches on the bridge of his nose, "No. My house, my rules." He sighs again thinking how annoying it is for Mikasa to acts just like her mother.

"Okay then." Mikasa replied; note to herself- dad is a grumpy old man who likes to nag-

Suddenly, the front door was being opened and a brunette woman walks in; she looks at Mikasa and then eagerly run towards her to give a big giant hug-

"Oh my God, you're here!" The woman screamed.

* * *

><p>Back with Petra inside the train.<p>

"And then she just ran away."

Petra explains to the two strangers sitting in front of her, "I know it's my fault for lying but I have to. He's an asshole." She said intensely.

One of the strangers who are a brunette teenage boy smiles weakly at her, "Maybe he also had his own reasons. I mean you guys are young at that time right?" He said; nudges his friend on the rib to agree with his words.

"Y-Yeah ma'am. Not all guys are asshole you know." His friend; another teenager with blonde hair nodded his head, "And your daughter, she's only fifteen. So she's still at that stage where young girls always do something without thinking straight." Said the blonde more.

Petra smiles at them both, "Maybe you're right. I'm sorry for letting this all out to you guys." She said apologetically.

It's kind of weird for Petra to be so open about her problem so sudden especially to some strangers she just met on the train. She was stressed and bored plus these two boys look like someone who would listen to her stories and they did. They were an amazing listener.

"No. It's okay." The brunette replied, "I actually find your love story quite interesting. So much drama especially when he, the typical bad boy falling in love with you, the so called nerd girl." He clapped his hands excitedly. "And then. And then, your dad is against all these things. That is so Romeo And Juliet." He squeals making Petra laughs at how cute this teenage boy could be.

"Come to think of it, yeah- that sounds so cliché and cute." Smiles Petra; feelings a bit embarrassed with her own love story, "So what about you guys, are you guys a couple or something?" She asked bluntly.

The blonde who was drinking at that time accidently spilled his drink after hearing Petra's question making the brunette laughs watching his blonde partner coughing and blushing madly.

"Seriously?" Petra squeals, "That is so cute." She said smiling at the two teenagers.

"Are we that obvious?" The brunette asked; lips curved into a smile. The blonde next to him keep coughing; his face is burning.

"Well; if you ever thinking about getting married someday." The blonde cough louder, "You could always contact me. Here's my card." Petra handed the brunette her business card, "I'm a wedding planner."

"Petra Ral- wedding planner."

* * *

><p>Again back at Levi's apartment.<p>

"Oh my God, you look nothing like your mother." Said the brunette woman; whom just casually walks inside Levi's apartment, "Poor child taking his gene." She added more glancing at Mikasa.

"What's that supposed to mean shitty glasses?" Asked Levi; irritated by the brunette lousy words, "Get out of my house!" He yelled trying to push the brunette woman's out.

Sadly, she was stronger so with one swift kick on the leg; Levi stumbles down. "Anyway I'm Hanji Zoe." She said to Mikasa, "Oh wait no. It's Hanji Smith now. I'm your mother's best friend in high school and also this grumpy old man's neighbour."

"N-Nice to meet you ma'am." Said Mikasa, "I'm Mikasa; this grumpy old man's daughter." She pointed at her dad who pathetically trying to stand up with a now limp leg.

"Of course I know who you are. Your mother told me a lot about you." Hanji said eagerly, "You look exactly like in the picture she showed me."

"Wait- what!" Levi interrupts, "You knew about her?" Levi asked Hanji while pointing his finger at Mikasa.

Hanji nodded, "Yeah, Erwin knew it too."

"And you didn't tell me about it?" He asked furiously thinking how they knew and didn't even bother to tell him a shit about it, "You guys hide this from me for fifteen years!" He yelled.

Mikasa sighs; she really can't stand hearing her dad's yelling like a lunatic. No wonder he seems grumpy; she thought- and this is the man that her mom falls in love with back then.

Hanji clicked her tongue at him, "Well, she told me not to tell you." Then she slowly approaches Levi and put both hands on his shoulder, "Wait- how did you know that Mikasa was 'her' daughter? Did you tell him Mikasa?" Asked Hanji looking at Mikasa.

"I didn't even tell him my mom's name but he sounds so confident that he knows who." Mikasa said as she slump herself on the nearest couch, "He was so certain about it so I just- go with the flow."

"Levi, did you know she is Petra Ral's daughter?" Hanji said each word one by one and slowly which annoyed Levi too much.

He pushes Hanji's hands away, "Of course she is Petra's. I don't remember fucking anyone beside her."

.

.

.

.

.

Suddenly Hanji playfully punch Levi's shoulder-

"Wait- You didn't get laid with anyone for the past fifteen years?" Said Hanji shockingly, "Oh my God. Erwin!" Then she ran towards her own house, a loud evil laugh was heard along the hallway-

"Dude!" Mikasa yelled with too much mockery in her glittering eyes, "Oh my God. No wonder you're so grumpy." She laugh; louder and harder until she falls on the carpet with both hands clutching her stomach.

Levi on the other hand; finds the situation very annoying so in the end, he excuses himself to his room and jump on the bed with his face crushes the pillow.

.

.

"This is so annoying." He muttered before throwing some pillow at the nearest wall.

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 2<strong>

**The brunette and the blonde with Petra were just some minor (not really important) characters. But I was actually thinking about Natsu and Gray from Fairy Tail while writing that. Shame on me for having yaoi thoughts on those two guys.**

**Next chapter – **_**Brats**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**I love you guys; thank you so much for supporting me with this story. Thank you very very much. It means a lot to me.**

**So recently I introduced Shingeki No Kyojin to my cousin. She literally crying when she watched the first episode; she kept screaming and cursing during the whole 25 episodes. She even finished it all in one night; when Petra died- my cousin went ballistic. She almost threw her laptop- well; I was like that too back then.**

**Anyway, as from that day; she now has becoming a Rivetra shipper.**

**That's all what I wanted to say; **_**Sis Amy**_**, please be strong and don't throw your laptop so carelessly.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

_**Brats**_

* * *

><p>Mikasa and Levi.<p>

"Where are you taking me?" Mikasa asked her dad; Levi.

Just awhile ago, Levi shut himself in his own room leaving Mikasa alone in the living room. The reason behind it; he was embarrassed after Hanji mocked him for not getting laid over the past fifteen years. Mikasa however thinking how cute her dad was; who would've thought that her dad was actually the 'one woman's man' type of guy. So that means he is still- maybe have some feelings lingering towards her mom; Petra.

That one information already makes Mikasa satisfied gleefully.

Soon after that, Levi forcibly dragged her along with him to leave the house. He wanted to take Mikasa out for lunch.

"Get in." Said Levi to Mikasa; gesturing her towards his car.

Mikasa grinned proudly sitting in her dad's car. "Nice." She said as she touches the car's dashboard, "How I wish I have my very own Audi."

Levi smirked when he saw Mikasa's face, "Nice isn't it. If you study hard, work hard, you might be able to buy your own someday."

.

.

Boring.

That is the perfect word to describe the ride Mikasa's having with Levi. The man didn't even said anything during the whole time or even made any sounds at all. Mikasa did try to open up few conversations but seeing her dad giving no responses at all; she gave up completely.

It seems that Levi Ackerman is the type of man who enjoyed a silent ride; heck, he didn't even turn on the radio. He even grunted at Mikasa when he saw her trying to turn on the radio or humming a few tune. With that kind of attitude; Mikasa wondered how the hell her mom could even stand with him.

This man is mysteriously boring-

"We're here." Said Levi; snapping his finger at Mikasa whom already lost in thought staring dejectedly at the road, "You can wake up now." He said.

Mikasa let out an annoyed sigh when she gets out from the car, "You really are a boring man." She said without doubt.

"So I have been told." Replied Levi; scowling at his own daughter.

Levi admitted that he is indeed a boring man. To be honest, he was awkward. He knew Mikasa tried to open the gap between them but he was driving-

So eyes on the road are much more important than some sappy heart to heart talks. That can wait until they reach their destination; thought Levi. Plus, the idea of him being emotionally sappy is just- too disgusting to him. He hated being too soft.

"Now come on." He grabbed Mikasa's arm.

* * *

><p>At the train station with Petra.<p>

"I'm here." Petra said to herself; letting out a relief sigh. After one hour sitting in the train, her butt is killing her.

Petra let out a small giggles; finding herself to be in such funny situation- going back and forth to Sina. She even wondered if this is some sort of sign for her to move back to Sina; her used to be home town back when she was younger-

"Ow." She suddenly stumble down on the floor; she turns her head around to look at the person who is pushing her- it was a man around her age. Just when she was about to yell at him, he was already on his knees apologizing, "Oh I am so sorry. Here let me help you miss."

The man gently grabs Petra's small arm and kindly helps her, "I am really sorry. I was too immersed with the view that I didn't even realize there's someone behind me." He said smiling awkwardly at Petra.

Petra decides to hold herself from getting angry so instead she just smiles back at him, "Ahh, its o-okay. I'm g-good." She replied; fixing her dress at the same time felt really stupid for stuttering.

The man standing near her was drop dead gorgeous.

He is very handsome indeed. Petra even steals glances to check the man out; he is tall, lean built, his grey eyes really stand out from his rather pale brown coloured hair. His bangs that hung over his forehead is quite cute and appealing to Petra-

"Is there something on my face?" The man asked; one hand roaming around his left cheek. "You've been staring." He said with his lips slowly curve into a smile.

"Huh what? No. Nothing." Petra quickly advert her eyes elsewhere, "This is embarrassing." She mumbled lowly but the man did heard her and chuckled.

"So, you're not hurting anywhere are you? Your legs." He asked; eyes scanning around Petra and when it landed on her slender legs, Petra quickly shook her head. "No. I'm fine. Urm- I have to go, so sorry- I mean thanks- urm- okay bye." She said as fast as she could before rushing away from the man.

"Okay. Bye!" He screamed back at Petra, from behind.

* * *

><p>Lunch with Levi.<p>

The place Levi took Mikasa for lunch is called, Shadis's Diner; it is Levi's favorite place. The restaurant was simple, affordable, great food even though sometimes comes with a horrible service but Levi still came here anyway. Besides, the reason why he came here often, mostly because he was fond of the owner; he knew the owner since he was a teenager-

"Levi Ackerman, what are you- a lollicon!" Shouted the restaurant's owner; Keith Shadis after seeing Levi brought in a teenage girl into his restaurant, "Are you that desperate!" He shouted again.

Soon the entire people at the restaurant glance at Levi's direction. Mikasa who stands closely next to Levi quickly hide herself behind his back; she hated when people stares at her.

The situation makes Levi scowls even more especially when people staring at him like he was some pedophile. Annoyed with the stares he get; Levi then yelled back at the bald old man, "I'm not a lollicon you baldy!" He said harshly, "Don't just scream nonsense thing you old man." He punches the old man's shoulder making the poor guy cough in pain.

"Coach Levi, you are a sick man." A teenage girl who stand behind the cashier machine shook her head at Levi, "Hey sweetie, he's a jerk so you're wasting your time here." Said the black haired teenager to Mikasa-

"Ymir, shut the fuck up!" Levi shouted at the teenage girl.

"See, he has a foul mouth too." Another brunette teenager said this time, "He is also rude." Said the brunette; rolling her eyes at Levi while wiping the counter. The black hair girl name Ymir nodding her head next to the brunette.

Levi was about to say something but stop when he saw a tall teenage boy walks in carrying stacks of plate; the boy smirked at Levi, "Nice catch coach." He said joyfully. "I didn't know you're into teenage girls." He added more making old man Shadis laughing his heart out from behind.

"That's not a nice catch Bertolt!" This time, another teenage boy who is shorter walks in with broom in his hand, he had a nametag on; it was written Connie on it. Connie whispered silently next to Bertolt, "Can you see the girl is suffering with just sitting next to Coach Levi." He whispered but loud enough for others to hear it.

Sasha; the brunette who is wiping the counter, nudges Connie's rib, "Dude, shut the hell up. She can hear you." She said; eyeing Mikasa's direction.

"We all can hear you dumbasses brats." Mumbled Levi; scowling at the four teenagers.

"So what's with the sudden interest coach?" Asked Ymir; standing in front of Levi, crossing both arms followed by Sasha next to her.

"Yeah, coach. We thought you had zero interest in the female department." Said Bertolt.

Connie nodded his head at Bertolt's words, "I even made a bet with Jean and Eren thinking that you're gay." He said laughing but soon stops after seeing Levi's gaze darken.

Mikasa just sat silently besides Levi; amusingly watch all four teenagers bugging her dad off. She also wondered why these people called him 'coach'; is he working in the sport department or something? Or could it be that he is a teacher?

"Okay guys, shut it. Let's hear it coach. Who is this lovely girl?" Asked Sasha; grinning at Mikasa.

With a deep sigh, Levi replied their questions lazily, "She's my daughter you annoying brats." With one awkward cough, "Can I have my order now-"

.

.

"WHAT!" The four teenagers shouted; jaws wide open. Old man Shadis who stand nearest them almost drop the cup he's holding after hearing what comes from Levi's mouth.

.

.

There was a long stretch of silence between all four teenagers, probably too shocked with the news. Ymir's and Bertolt's mouth were wide open, Connie drop the broom he's holding earlier and Sasha grabs her hair like a lunatic; not accepting Levi's statement.

"This is madness!" Yelled Sasha, "Who would- I mean who would wanna do it with you?" She cunningly asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Said Levi irritated; also feeling a little pissed with the way Sasha asked him, "Am I not a nice catch." He said; perking his right eyebrow at the teenage girl.

All four teenagers shook their head which annoyed Levi very much.

"Look coach, you're a- urm- okay for a guy." Said Bertolt; nervously trying to find the right words to say, "It's just that we don't see you as a father type of guy- I mean, we all thought you're gonna die alone as an old hag or something." He muttered the die-alone part slowly.

"Oh I feel bad for this mother's child." Ymir stated dramatically, "I bet he forced her- Oh my God!" She yelled slamming her fist on the counter, "Did you rape her mother coach?"

"Poor woman; being forced into slavery sex." Mumbled Connie, "What a horrible world we live in."

"This is why people shouldn't let their kids to go out and socialize." Old man Shadis muttered behind the counter.

Suddenly Sasha grabs Mikasa's wrist, "Sweetie, don't worry. We will help you survive." She said with sadness in her tones, "Coach Levi, may be an asshole to your mother but if he did something inappropriate to you. You can always-"

.

.

"What the fuck is the matter with you people!" Levi slammed both his palms on the counter; others who heard it quickly ducked their head. Some parents were seen cupping their kid's ears; they even shook their heads at Levi's sudden burst.

"B-Brats! Stupid annoying brats." Said Levi intensely; glaring at the four teenagers who stand cowardly hiding behind old man Shadis. Even Shadis finds himself shivering at Levi's scary gaze.

Mikasa quietly snickered watching her dad bursting with anger; she felt bad for the poor teenagers. So she made a mental note to herself to never ever piss Levi Ackerman.

"I don't rape her mother, she was my girlfriend back then and no; I am not gonna die alone as an old hag you stupid brats!"

Levi breath heavily, he pointed his finger at the poor teenagers, "Get to work you dumb brats!"

* * *

><p>Back at Petra who is still at the train station.<p>

"Where is all the taxi?" She mumbled under her breath; with sweats already dripping around her forehead, "Oh my God. Why is it so hot today?" She said loudly, fanning herself furiously.

As she roaming around the taxi stand; suddenly a person wearing a bright coloured cap catches her attention; it's a man. He is standing just not far from Petra with a brand new dslr camera on his hand. Based on his appearance, he looks somewhat like a freelance photographer or something.

Petra couldn't help but feelings a little envious towards the photographer. Back when she was younger, she always wanted to become a photographer but her father prohibited it; he insisted it was nothing but a waste of time.

"Must be nice to own such camera." She mumbled again; staring at the photographer's camera.

The photographer knew he was being watch by Petra so he turns to the side to meet with Petra's eyes and smiles at her-

"Is he smiling at me?" Petra whispered silently, she even turns her head around to see if there are other people around her but- there's no one but her standing there at the taxi stand.

"Oh it's you!" Said the photographer all of the sudden; slowly approaches Petra, "Hey, how is your leg?" He asked still smiling.

Petra was unsure at first whether she should be answered his question or not but after the man remove his cap swiftly, Petra's eyes perked, "You're the guy before."

"Yup, that's me." Replied the brown haired male, "So where are you heading to?" He asked.

"To meet my friend but- I see no taxi around so." Said Petra dejectedly-

"Wanna ride with me?" He asked excitedly, putting his camera in his backpack, "At time like this, you gotta wait at least an hour to get a taxi here so- how about I take you to your destination."

"W-What?" Said Petra; waving her hands at him, "It's okay. I mean- urm- I don't know you that well so- we're strangers and- you- well, you know."

The man was taken back for awhile but then he suddenly laughs, "Alright. How about I introduce myself first and then we're no longer stranger." He said bluntly.

"It doesn't work that way you know." Replied Petra; crossing both arms, "You could be a serial killer or something."

Then he laughs again; but louder, "Trust me, I am not a serial killer. My name is Farlan Church and I would like to give you a ride on my not so much of a motorbike." He said confidently, pointing his hands at the nearest motorbike parked near the taxi stand, "It would be an honoured if you would accept my offer." He added more, blushing; probably embarrass with his own words.

"You're a weirdo Mr Church."

"Please, you can just call me Farlan."

* * *

><p>With Mikasa and Levi who finally had their lunch.<p>

"So you're a coach huh? A basketball coach? How is that even possible?" Asked Mikasa shockingly.

Today at lunch, Mikasa learn a lot about her long lost dad.

First he found out that her dad indeed has a foul mouth and not afraid in using it towards anyone including minors. She also found out that he is a very famous man here at Sina; almost everyone greeted him like he was some sort of celebrities or something.

What shocked her most is that her dad is actually a basketball coach at Sina's High. It was hard to believe that this short thick headed skull man is actually a teacher- and the four teenagers who were bugging him awhile ago are his students. All of them, surprisingly having the same age as Mikasa including the tall boy.

"Anything is possible nowadays." Levi simply replied, "Just because I'm short doesn't mean I can't be a basketball coach." He said emphasized the word basketball with his tongue.

Mikasa squinted her eyes when Levi clicked his tongue at her.

"Hey dad, can I ask you something- something maybe personal?" She asked while nervously playing with her fingers.

"Sure. What's up?" Replied Levi, "Is it about how I met your mom?"

Mikasa nodded eagerly, "Yes. Because mom never told me anything about you. So."

"Well- where should I start?" Said Levi; slowly propping his elbows comfortably on the table-

"Oh wait. My phone is buzzing." Mikasa quickly took out her phone from her pocket, "Oh its mom."

When the word 'mom' coming out from Mikasa's mouth; Levi drop his hands and curiously took a peek at her daughter's phone.

He waits patiently as he watches Mikasa reading the message on her phone- from Petra. Levi actually wanted to steal Mikasa's phone and then read the message himself but- there is no way in hell that he would wanna do that to his daughter-

"I think we should go- mom's already waiting in front your house."

"O-Okay. L-Lets go then."

"Are you nervous?"

.

.

"A little."

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 3<strong>

**I think Farlan Church is a very handsome man.**

**Next chapter – **_**The Reunion**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Thank you, thank you, and thank you. Reading your reviews really light up my day; you guys are the best.**

**Farlan is staying people; I know some of you a bit shocked that I used him. Well, he is an interesting guy so yeah; I like him. And I think that he and Petra would be like the weirdest crack pairing ever. **

**Alright, this chapter is somehow a bit boring even for me actually; I don't know how to make it interesting so I just go with it. Sorry- and sorry also if there's some grammar mistake which I knew that there's a lot. **

**I'm still trying to do my best bonding with English- stuff; my oldest brother even made me doubled up the time for my English class which I hated so much because- my English 'teacher' who is his friend is really, really annoying. **

**So now, my weekend is going to be busier with classes and more classes; thanks bro.**

***sigh***

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

_**The Reunion**_

* * *

><p>"This is so awkward." Mumbled Mikasa, "Say something please- mom- dad?"<p>

Petra Ral has finally arrived at Levi Ackerman so called resident- thanks to her new friend she made at the train station whose name is Farlan Church; the man even gave her his number which Petra didn't mind at all-

So now back to reality; Petra is sitting on Levi's couch facing him with her daughter sitting next to him. After fifteen years; both of them have finally reunited, all thanks to their lovely daughter, Mikasa.

"Why would it be awkward?" Said Petra to Mikasa, "There's nothing awkward about this." She added; blinking her eyes.

Mikasa smirked at her mom which goes unnoticed by Levi who sat comfortably next to her. She couldn't help but feelings a little giddy inside her watching her mom getting annoyed and probably flustered.

The ginger haired woman is so predictable to Mikasa; whenever her mom is feeling somewhat uneasy, she would always blink her eyes non stop. And in this situation; the person that her mom is feeling uneasy with is none other than Levi, her dad whom also her mom's ex boyfriend.

Mikasa nodded proudly at herself. Suddenly a light bulb shine brightly on top of her head; she felt like wanted to do something good to her dad who has been silent the whole time. With a one single fake cough, she patted Levi's shoulder lightly, "I think I'm gonna leave you two alone." Then she turned to Petra, "Mom, behave." What she said before rushing towards her room giggling.

Petra was about to say something at Mikasa but when Levi tilted his head to her; she lets out an annoying sigh to him, "Give her back to me." She blurted strictly.

Levi however didn't say anything; in fact, he just stared at her. He leaned back comfortably on the couch with his arms folded, "After fifteen years- that's what I heard from you."

Now, Petra felt more uneasy that she already is. She hated the fact that Levi always look good sitting like that. Even with an annoyed expression; he would always look handsome. If she could grab anything heavy, she would've thrown it at him.

"I don't care what you think, she's my daughter." Petra emphasized the word daughter intensely, "So please."

Levi grinned; slightly childish, "Back then if you said 'please', I would've done anything for you but now." He frowned, "At first I was thinking about jumping on you and just kiss you all over." Petra blushed furiously when Levi mentioned the word kiss.

The dark haired man smirked proudly seeing his old lover blushed, "See, such simple words could make you blush and that's what I like- no, love about you. I would love to see how's your reaction if I kiss you now- back then you just-"

Petra hissed at him, "Can we focus on the important matters here?" She pointed out; still blushing.

"Important matters you say. About Mikasa or- or, about how you forgot to tell me that you're pregnant before? But still, both sound the same to me." His eyes glinted at Petra sarcastically.

The woman couldn't help but snickered at him, "Well, first thing first- I remembered before that you dumped me- and said that you didn't want anything to do with me anymore." She said with hint of annoyingness in her tones, "So I take it that- why bother telling you about my pregnancy."

Levi still had that smirked plastered on his face, "Well, you could've told me about it. Maybe I would've done something." He said almost raising his voice at her, "And for your information, I didn't dumped you. I said we should have a break so we were on a break that time."

"Na-ah." Replied Petra childishly; folding her arms tightly.

"Yeah-ha." He pointed one finger at her, "I did come to your place after that 'break' we had- but your dad wouldn't let me see you. That guy always hated me; I just knew it." He said irritatedly.

"Your dad didn't like me that much too." Mumbled Petra.

"Well, aren't we Romeo and Juliet."

* * *

><p>The neighbour.<p>

Erwin Smith was tired; being the owner of a book store really killed him. Especially when school's going to start soon- everyday, his store is filled with kids; small kids and bigger kids- they're all there. Annoyed the hell out of him.

So when he arrived home; he was thankful to God that the apartment building he lived in has elevator; even though he lived on the third level- but still, he was tired and he had no energy left to take the stairs. Plus, he's not getting any younger nowadays.

It took only ten seconds for the elevator to stop at his level; Erwin almost dropped his keys when he saw a suspicious person leaned closely on his neighbour's door.

His neighbour was none other than his own childhood friend, Levi Ackerman. If Levi knew about this, he is going to flipped and that would give Erwin a strong headache. He always knew his best friend is a loud-foul mouth when it comes to nagging people.

Slowly Erwin approached the suspicious person; when he saw the person's rear back, he face palm himself, "Honey, what are you doing?" He knew who it was.

The suspicious person then turn herself around, she grinned when she saw Erwin, "Sweetie, you're home!" She jumped on Erwin; hugging him.

"What are you doing on Levi's door?" Asked Erwin; still had his hands around Hanji's waist, "You can't do that you know." Sometimes, he asked himself; why did he married this weird woman?

Hanji pouted when Erwin pinched her right cheek, "Petra's here and it sounds like they were arguing in there." She said pointing at Levi's door.

"So? That's their business." Erwin pinched Hanji's cheek again, "I'm gonna go inside. I'm so tired." He said yawning lazily.

"Okay, you go in first." Hanji pushed her husband eagerly to their door, "And I'm gonna stay here- in case if there's trouble in there." She pointed at Levi's door again and giggled.

"Whatever." Said Erwin; before leaving Hanji and went straight to his own destination called home.

"Dinner's in the fridge." Shouted Hanji to Erwin, "Oh shit, I shouldn't do that." She quickly covered her mouth, "I'm not supposed to make any sounds."

* * *

><p>Back with Levi and Petra.<p>

"Why can't you accept the fact that maybe Mikasa loved it here?" Said Levi harshly, "She needs a father and I am the father, so just accept the damn truth!" He shouted.

Petra is so pissed right now; just awhile ago she suggested to Levi that she wanted to take Mikasa back to her home but then, he went all riled up like a mad man- what's his problem anyway; Petra thought angrily.

"You don't have to shout at me." She replied back; puffing her cheeks at him, "You're so mean." She sneered and crossed her legs.

Levi sighed, "Sorry. I just- I'm so sorry for everything okay." He said apologetically, "I just wanna be around her. Is that so hard to take?" He asked pleadedly.

The two stared at each other for awhile without saying anything.

"I am so mad at you." Said Petra breaking the silence, "I even mad at myself too."

"You can be mad at me all you want Petra. Just don't be mad at yourself."

Suddenly Petra laughed making Levi quirked his eyebrows at her, she grabbed the magazine on the coffee table and throws it at Levi right on his nose.

"What the fuck?" Yelled Levi, grabbing his nose, "Are you nuts?"

* * *

><p>With Mikasa in her new room.<p>

"_Are you nuts?" _

Mikasa stop bobbing her head when she heard her dad shouted in anger; it was loud- she removed her headphone and quickly rushed towards the door and leaned closer.

"_You told me to be mad at you so I am expressing it!"_

This time it was her mom's voice; shouting loudly at her dad. Petra shook her head; she knew something like this would've happen, "They are so childish."

"_Well, do you have to throw that thing on me?"_

"_Oh it's just a thin magazine. If there's a brick in here, I would've thrown it at you!"_

"_Dear God! What is your problem woman?"_

"_What's my problem? I don't have any problem- you are the problem."_

Mikasa heard her mom laughed sarcastically-

"_Why am I the problem?" _Her dad asked back, his voice just now sounded a little squeaky.

"_You are always the problem Levi. I don't know why I dated you back then."_

Then it was silent; Mikasa leaned closer until her cheek's touching the wooden door.

"_Because you like bad boys like me." _

Mikasa rolled her eyes; she didn't need to open the door to see her dad smirking at her mom because she knew so well that he is doing that right now. Especially when she heard her mom scoffed annoyingly, "Way to go dad." Said Mikasa.

"_I don't even know why I even bothered proposed you back then."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"What?" Mikasa whispered silently, "Mom proposed dad?

* * *

><p>"I don't even know why I even bothered proposed you back then." Said Petra disgustedly, "I was so stupid-"<p>

Levi gritted his teeth after hearing Petra's words-

Suddenly Mikasa came out from her room and slammed the door loudly capturing both Petra's and Levi's attention; a shocked expression plastered on her face, "Mikasa, what's wrong with you?" Asked Levi to Mikasa after seeing her mouth was slightly open.

"Mom proposed you?" She asked; folding both her arms, "What sorcery is this?" She asked again, heading closer towards them.

Petra quickly covered her mouth when she heard Mikasa's question- Levi on the other hand was calm unlike Petra. He was going to answer his daughter's question until a loud knock on the front door interrupting him. He sighed and stood up lazily-

Mikasa calmly watch her dad headed straight towards the door, "Just ignore the door dad." She shouted at Levi.

As soon as Levi opened the door; Hanji pushed his shoulders making him fall on the floor. The brunette woman ignored him and quickly ran to Petra-

"You proposed him?" Asked Hanji loudly, "W-Why you? Is this the truth?"

Petra covered her face with her palms, "Why did I say that?" She sighed and mumbled under her breath.

* * *

><p>The Smith's Resident.<p>

The television keeps on changing its channel as Erwin repeatedly clicking on the remote controller-

He just finished his cold dinner; a meatball bolognese which made by his wife Hanji- speaking of Hanji, Erwin wondered what the brunette woman is doing right now?

He was sure that he heard Hanji knocked on Levi's door loudly just a second ago, "She probably discovered something interesting." Said Erwin; smiling at the thought of his wife's behaviour.

Erwin was too engrossed with his thought and action that he didn't even noticed his 10 years old son already sat closely next to him, "Daddy, you're going to ruin the television if you keep doing that." Said the small boy tucking on his shirt, "And then mommy's going to have to kill you."

His son shakes his hands; Erwin laughed at his son's words about Hanji killing him, "Don't worry, she can't kill me." He said with a calm voice; ruffling his son's blonde hair.

Erwin Smith is proud with what he had achieved so far, 16 years of wonderful marriage with Hanji; his girlfriend and best friend since high school. He was thankful to God again, to be blessed with two boys; the oldest is 15 years old who had Hanji's brunette hair while the youngest had Erwin's blonde hair.

He remembered clearly when he announced that he is going to marry Hanji; Levi was the first to patted him on the shoulder- probably sympathized him but Erwin wouldn't mind at all. All his life, he had always be that strict boring guy; so maybe marrying someone weird like Hanji wouldn't be a bad thing. Because he knew that he needed someone like her; someone who could light up his life-

"I'm home!" The front door suddenly slammed open-

After hearing that voice; Erwin's 10 years old son quickly jump from the couch and headed to the front door-

"Eren!" Said the blonde boy excitedly, "Did you get me the ice creams?"

"Hey Armin- oh yeah, here you go." Eren handed his little brother the ice creams he just bought awhile ago, "Its vanilla and chocolate, your favourite."

Armin gladly accepted the ice creams from his older brother and ran back to Erwin- he wanted to share his ice creams with his dad.

"Where's mom?" Asked Eren; as he squeezed himself between Erwin and Armin, "Is she at uncle Levi's again?"

* * *

><p>Again; back with Levi and Petra- plus, Mikasa and Hanji.<p>

"So let me get this straight- you proposed him but then he rejected you?"

"Yes." Petra simply replied Hanji's question.

Right now she and Levi were no longer alone together; their supposed to be 'private talks' are being joined by Mikasa and surprisingly Hanji. It turns out that not only Mikasa but Hanji also were eaves drooping on her conversation with Levi all along.

Unlike Levi who is burning with anger; Petra is burning with embarrassment. She mentally cursed to herself for saying that 'proposed' part out loud-

"Why in the world did you reject her?" This time it was asked by Mikasa; she glared at Levi's direction much to the man's dismay.

"Yeah Levi, why did you reject Petra's proposal?" Said Hanji seriously. But actually she was laughing evilly inside her mind, enjoying the situation where's Levi gets all riled up and uneasy, "Is she not good enough for you?"

Levi knew all eyes were on him except Petra; now the woman that he love so much wouldn't even look at him-

"Look girls, can we just forget about this?" Petra interjected all of the sudden, "I'm so tired right now."

"B-But we still need to hear some explanation here." Jerked Hanji; Mikasa nodded her head, agreeing with the brunette woman.

"No!" Replied Petra, "You need to go home." She pointed her finger at Hanji, "I'll talk to you about it later- or someday. I promise."

Hanji couldn't help but rolled her eyes at Petra and sighed defeatedly, "Fine but I expect that talk you're talking about is due- asap!" She then forcibly hugs Petra tightly, "I'm glad you're here- wait- where will you be staying tonight? You're not going to head back to where ever the hell did you come from aren't you?"

"She will be staying here tonight." Said Levi bluntly; Mikasa even nodded her head again, this time excitedly, "Yes! Mom should stay here." She said joyfully smiling at Petra.

Hanji swiftly took Petra's hands, "Oh that is wonderful, and maybe tomorrow we could have that talk you're talking about during breakfast. I'll come tomorrow okay." She kissed Petra's cheeks making the ginger haired woman stunned. Hanji even smirked childishly at Levi; satisfied with herself that she can touch Petra unlike Levi who can't.

Levi cursed silently when Hanji slammed his door, "I'm gonna kill that shitty glasses."

"So mom, maybe you should sleep with dad tonight."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Well- I wouldn't mind that." Levi grinned; his perverted-inner self suddenly beamed eagerly.

"Are you asking for a death wish?" Said Petra to Levi; already annoyed with him.

"Oh come one, you always love it when we sleep together." The grinned on his face grew wider, "Maybe we can have some other fun too while we're at it."

"Oh God, you never changed do you? Pervert." She hissed the last word angrily.

"Always when I'm with you baby." Said Levi; slowly he approached Petra and trapped her near the wall, "Come on, what do you say?"

"Get off me!" Petra shrieked, "Pervert!" She pushed him on his chest-

"Yeah, keep doing that. It really turns me on." He said seductively, pushing his legs to Petra's own slender legs which he love so much, "I love it when you wore skirts and maybe I could do this-"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my God! Dad! I'm still here." Shouted Mikasa; with a horrid expression, "You are a disgusting old man. You should be ashamed of yourself." She grabbed her mom's hand and pulled the older woman towards her bedroom. "Pervert!" Yelled Mikasa.

Petra smirked and stuck out her tongue at Levi before shutting the door closed-

Levi groaned annoyingly; he sits on the couch and slapped his cheek with his palm-

.

.

"What am I doing?"

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 4<strong>

**I decided to make Eren and Armin as a sibling in here; and also as part of the Smith's family. I always love the idea of Erwin, Hanji, Eren and Armin as a one big happy family. They all look good together.**

**Yeah, Levi is going to be a pervert and don't worry; I am not going to make him too out of character. **

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter – <strong>_**Boys in Love**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Shingeki No Kyojin: Hajime Isayama**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hi there. First of all; I am very sorry for the late update and stuff. Well recently, in my country; the school's holiday has already begun since last two weeks. Holiday, means a lot of family gathering and stuff so my dad wouldn't let me used the laptop. He wanted me to actually 'bond' with the rest of the family. So that's why I am not able to upload or even think about the new chapter.**

**But here I am now; after begging my third older brother (he's my favorite) for his laptop. I finally managed to finish the fifth chapter. I did it lazily so all the original ideas already been swept away during my 'fun' time with the 'family'. So please accept my deepest apologies if this chapter's suck.**

**And THANK YOU for all the lovely readers who enjoyed this not much of a story.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5<strong>

_**Boys in Love**_

* * *

><p>Two weeks after,<p>

At the Ackerman's resident,

Levi Ackerman.

Petra Ral.

Mikasa Ral-Ackerman.

.

.

.

Mikasa sighed as she munched on her pancakes- it is a very deep grunting type of sigh-

Today is supposed to be Mikasa first day of school; she's really excited about going to a 'new' school. Her dad was pleased about it since she will be enrolled at his school while for her mom- it took some time but after Mikasa begged and begged for the endless time; the older women finally gave up.

So now; why did she sighed again?

"_Did you just pinch my butt?" _

Mikasa rolled her eyes when she heard her mom screamed loudly from the kitchen-

"_No, I did not."_

Her dad answered lazily; a loud 'pang' was heard along the way; probably her mom trying to hit her dad with one of the kitchen utensils.

"_Why you- Oh- You did it again!"_

It has been two 'exciting' weeks since they all started living together even though her parent were not 'together'; Mikasa was overjoyed with her mom's decision for staying here. However-

The constant bickering between her mom and her dad is really killing her; it happened every day. Her dad always annoyed her mom with his endless teasing and sometimes flirting which irritated not just her mom but Mikasa as well. It is funny how her dad may look like someone who is not give a damn about anything but don't get easily fool by that. Underneath all that smug looking face; he is surprisingly a perverted flirt.

Mikasa's mom on the other hand is always babbling and nagging about everything. There is always something that she's not satisfied with. Furthermore, she kept bugging Mikasa every night wanting to sleep with her- her mom was worried if some pervert (namely Levi Ackerman) would rape her so that is why she used Mikasa as a shield-

"_Stop doing that!" _Petra shouted loudly, _"Don't touch me!"_

"_I didn't do it on purpose okay, you're in my way."_

"_Then get out of my way!"_

"_What- you're going to attack me with that pan? I'm not scared of a silly pan."_

"_Oh yeah. This pan is DIRTY!"_

"_What the- What did you do to it!"_

And another 'fun' thing that Mikasa found out about her dad is that- the guy is a major clean freak. Every once in hour, he would do some cleaning- and it goes to everything.

"_G-Give me that pan!"_

Soon some loud clunking and banging sounds came from the kitchen-

"That's it." Mikasa had it, she wiped her mouth with the napkin and stood up from her seat, "Mom, dad?" She called them as she walked inside the kitchen.

Mikasa was not shocked at all to see her mom being caged to the wall by her dad; it's not the first time, "I'm going to school." She said bluntly ignoring the sadistic looks plastered on her dad's face.

"Then go." Replied Levi, "And have fun at school." He added more without looking at his daughter.

Petra squirmed underneath Levi, "You're not going to take her to school?" She asked; glaring at him.

Levi couldn't help but smirked at his old lover as she tried so hard to break free from him, "No I am not." He simply replied; he just love the tightening grip he had on both Petra's small wrists.

"And why not?" Petra was slightly hurt that Levi didn't want to take their daughter to the school; and it is Mikasa's first day of school- she despised him for being so ignorant; just in two weeks and he is already tired of his own daughter-

"Mom, it's okay. I'm going by bus." Said Mikasa all of the sudden, "And fyi, going to school with your parent is so lame. Right dad?" She chuckled.

Levi nodded, "Yeah, only losers go to school with their parent." He proudly agreed with Mikasa's words which annoyed Petra.

The ginger haired woman rolled her eyes; sometimes she hated the fact that Mikasa always acted and think like Levi. "No, you guys are thinking about boys." Said Petra staring both at her daughter and Levi, "Boys who went to school with their parents are lame. Girls are okay."

"But still, only losers would do that- boys or girls." Mocked Levi.

Petra huffed on Levi's face; already feelings irritated with his comment, "My dad took me to school every day!" Shouted Petra, "Does that makes me a loser?"

"Technically yeah but you dated me so you're off the hook- babe." Replied Levi; slowly pinching Petra's nose and winking at her seductively, "Plus- I always invited you to ride with me on my bike but you always said no."

"That's because I wore skirts and I don't like being in an uncomfortable situation." Petra insisted, "And you ride that bike like a mad man."

"But you loved it anyway. I remembered hearing from Oluo that you thought I look hot on that bike. Am I right?" Asked Levi; his lips slowly curved into a playful grin causing Petra to blushed.

"Well, that's already in the past now and I know you don't have that bike anymore." Said Petra; slowly resting her palms on Levi's chest.

"I could always get a new bike." Levi smoothly caressing Petra's hand, "And maybe then we could go for a ride?"

"And then what, you're going to hit the gas so fast and make me scream to death?"

"Babe, your scream is music to my ears."

"Oh really? Then maybe next time I should scream more on your ears."

"Oh please do that. I don't mind."

"Are you sure? Cause you know- I can be really loud."

"Like I said- I don't mind, in fact- I love it."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh dear God. You guys are so weird and really- something." Said Mikasa sarcastically; breaking her parent's so called flirtatious conversation, "I don't get you at all. Why don't you just kiss and make up already."

"W-What?" A shocking Petra suddenly realized what she's doing and quickly removed her hands from Levi's chest much to the man's dismay. He is actually quite enjoyed it until some brat (Mikasa) decided to ruined it. "Euw no!" Petra pushed Levi to the side and ran to the bathroom leaving a disappointed Levi.

Mikasa snickered when she saw her mom running wildly to the bathroom and not to forget; blushing like a mad man. Her mom can be really adorable sometimes-

"Did you see that?" Asked Levi to Mikasa; with his arms folded, "She wants me." He said arrogantly.

"Oh I see that old man."

* * *

><p>Inside the school bus.<p>

Mikasa was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't realized there was a guy suddenly sit next to her. She was just too excited to ride a bus for the first time in her life- before this, her mom would always drove her to school or wherever she wanted to go.

But now, she's a freshman in high school and she's going to school by bus. She is riding a bus- a freaking yellow coloured bus and she's so happy about it-

"Shut the fuck up Connie! You're so annoying!" Sasha shouted loudly getting everybody's attention. The brunette girl is sitting right behind Mikasa next to Connie.

"It's the fact, damn it!" Replied Connie harshly. Those two had been arguing since from the bus stop, "Am I right Ymir?" He asked the taller girl who sat beside him.

"I really don't care. I'm trying to sleep here." The taller girl with freckles on her face replied lazily.

Sasha, Connie and Ymir were surprisingly Mikasa's neighbours. Those three are living in the same building as her- and now they're all are practically bus buddies-

"They're loud aren't they?" The boy next to Mikasa whispered.

Mikasa removed her headphones and turned her head to the boy's side, "Not as loud as my parent." She joked.

The boy suddenly laughed, "Well, you should meet my parent- no, just my mom. She's the loudest in this town." He laughed again, "Oh wait, you're coach Ackerman's daughter?"

"Am I that obvious? Being his daughter." Asked Mikasa; slightly embarrassed on how fast news spread around this town.

"Your bag had a name tag on it." He pointed at Mikasa's sling bag, "So it is obvious now."

Mikasa blushed; this is probably her dad's doing. Who would've thought that Levi 'smug' Ackerman know how to used the sewing machine, "So yeah, that's me. I am Mikasa Ackerman and you?"

"Eren Smith." He replied, "Also- your next door neighbour." Mikasa almost choked on her gum when she heard the family's name.

The sight of Mikasa's shocking face, makes Eren chuckled; he gets that a lot whenever he mentioned his family's name. And to be honest; Eren kind of enjoyed seeing the blushed spread on Mikasa's face- he find it really cute-

"F-For real?" Asked Mikasa; still couldn't believe that this sort of cute guy is related to the loud Hanji Smith. She already knew Armin Smith; the cute ten years old- still, Armin never said about having an older brother-

"Yes, it's real." Eren answered and starting from that moment; Eren decided to take a liking to this girl and maybe she is nothing like the old grumpy Ackerman.

And maybe he is also finally going to experienced what's being a teenager is all about.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in a fancy boutique,<p>

"Yeah, I'm already here for about an hour and she's not here damn it! She is nowhere to be seen!"

"_She's probably on her way Farlan."_

"You know I don't like waiting!" Farlan shouted, "I can't work like this Oluo!" He said harshly before he hung up on his own boss.

It has been a very hectic day for Farlan today. First, he had a fight with his sister; like always but this time she burned one of his favourite sweater. Then his bike suddenly magically out of gas which is totally weird but it was probably his sister's doing; so he ended up walking to this damn boutique which Oluo forced him to go.

His boss namely Oluo Bozado kept bugging and asking him to take pictures of these supposed to be new so called amazing dresses made by who-ever-the-hell-that-is.

Farlan seriously don't care about it- all he wanted to do is just finished the job and get paid. But the problem is; he had to wait for his supposed to be 'new' boss whom is Oluo's business partner. According to the curly head; it was a woman.

And the woman is late and Farlan is pissed. It is hot and the boutique is filled with stuck up bitches staring at him like he was some piece of meat- he did not enjoyed being the centre of attention here-

"I am so sorry. I got stuck at the coffee shop."

"Finally." Said Farlan annoyingly; he knew the woman who suddenly rushed in is probably his 'new' boss, "What took you so long?" He asked the woman but when he saw who it was, his jaw dropped-

And so is the woman, "F-Farlan Church? The photographer?"

"P-Petra?"

"Are you Oluo's photographer?" Petra asked pointing one of her fingers at Farlan.

"Urm yeah- I am. And you must be Oluo's new business partner."

"Yeah." Replied Petra; she smiles awkwardly, "I'm sorry that I'm late. The line at the coffee shop is just too long and then there's this couple suddenly fighting and everybody just-"

"It's okay. I mean- Its nothing, I just arrived also." Farlan said; waving his hands at her.

"Really? But still, I am so sorry." Said Petra apologetically.

And just like that; Farlan forget about everything- the grudge he had on his sister, the hotness he felt even though it was air-conditioned in here, and about how he hated people who is late plus he even couldn't care less on how annoyed he is with those weird stares he get from all the horny bitches- he just forget all about it.

All because of Petra- he had been waiting for these days to come.

After a moment of awkwardness; Farlan cleared his throat- slowly, he approached Petra, "So, how come you never called me?" He asked; staring at the petite woman. He liked it that he is taller than her-

"Well, I was going to called you and thanked you for the other day but I sort of lost your number." Replied Petra.

Farlan clicked his tongue at her; he really couldn't tell whether she is lying or not- but he didn't care anyway; what matter is now, "Really? Well then how about I give you another one since we're going to meet more often after this." He suggested.

"Alright, cool."

"Okay then."

* * *

><p><em>One week ago; at the Ackerman's resident.<em>

"_Why do I have to do laundry, dad?" Asked Mikasa, "Mom, never let me do chores!"_

"_And that's why you're lazy." Levi poked her daughter's forehead "Remembered what I said last week, my house, my rules."_

"_Yeah whatever- oh what is this?" Mikasa suddenly found a folded note in her mom's skirts; she unfolded the note and was shocked to see a phone number written on it, "Look at what we've got here." Then she playfully waved the small note on Levi's face._

"_Give me that!" Snapped Levi; he forcibly took the note and crushed it in his hand before tossing it in the washing machine._

"_Hey maybe it was a female's number." Said Mikasa patted her dad's shoulder, "And dad- there are some clothes in that washing machine, the note you just tossed is going to messed it up."_

"_What! Why didn't you say so?"_

"_Don't do that! Dad, do not put your hand in the washing machine!"_

"_Ouch, that hurts!"_

"_See- now you did it. Turn it off first you idiot!"_

"_Damn it, now all the clothes are ruined!"_

"_Yeah, and that's all your fault. If your jealousy wouldn't get in the way, the clothes would be fine!"_

"_You're the one who gave it to me in the first place!"_

"_No I did not. I just showed it to you. Your jealousy is the problem here, admit it!"_

"_Oh- Shut the fuck up!"_

"_You just cursed at me. Mom! Dad used the f word on me!"_

"_No, don't tell her! Shut up!"_

"_He just told me to shut up!"_

"_Mikasa s-shut it!"_

"_M-Mom!"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"_Oh my God, they are so loud. Like father like daughter."_

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>My respond to the reviewers- I usually just PM you guys but I don't have much time to do that during my so called holiday, so here goes:<strong>

**Ame Ichiya**

Thank you for liking Petra's character; I tried making half sweet half 'bitter'. Okay what am I saying? Sorry. But anyway, thanks!

**XxKeichouxX**

Yes, Levi is always HOT! He's my favourite character of all time; I had to kick Rin Okumura and even Gray-sama out because of him. Let's get spazzing together with Levi's hotness!

**heartlessthief**

Glad I could make your stomach hurt. And sorry if this one is more than 'a bit' late.

**Guest**

I'm glad I am not the only one fantasizing about Eren and Armin being the son of both Erwin and Hanji. Yes, I'm planning on making Levi as the pervert here but only to Petra. And yes, there will more Farlan after this because I like that guy.

Thank you and thank you all of you!

**The next chapter is going to have lots or maybe some but I'm pretty sure a lot of Rivetra moment and maybe about some other 'couple' too.**

**Next chapter – **_**The Date**_


End file.
